


Taste of Your Kiss

by madame_d



Series: WB kisses [1]
Category: Actor RPF, CWRPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_d/pseuds/madame_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jared tastes like fake strawberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [multi-fandom kissing challenge](http://msktrnanny.livejournal.com/192327.html).
> 
> Vague spoilers for Supernatural S01E19, _Provenance_.

Jared kisses with his entire body. Jensen's reaction shots are finished and wrapped, and his makeup is washed off, and he's standing off-camera, watching Jared work because he's curious as to what he was supposed to be smirking and smiling proudly about.

This is the fourteenth take. In one of the first ones, Taylor had nearly toppled off her stool; she's wearing heels and she over-balanced, Jared catching her around the waist, laughing and stabilizing her, his hands huge on her hips. Another couple of takes were mangled so fast that Jensen hadn't even caught what was wrong with them. For another take, Jared leant down for a kiss and ruined the take because not just Taylor but the entire crew in the vicinity was cracking up over a pair of bright-red wax lips Jared was holding carefully between his own.

Now, though, it seems to be working all right. Jensen smiles as Jared's huge nose gets squished in an undignified way against Taylor's cheek (something that never would've happened to Jensen himself), but she smiles into Jared's mouth and they keep going. Screen kisses are awkward; there are a million people watching, filming, waiting to adjust everything from clothing to lighting to reflectors. Jensen lowers his gaze and tries not to watch their faces.

Jared does this hip shimmy and Taylor's fingers tighten convulsively in Jared's t-shirt in a move that's completely unchoreographed; she shifts closer, and something in Jensen's belly sparks and coils, tight and uncomfortable.

Jensen hears 'Cut!' and 'That's a wrap!' and forces himself to relax. They're ahead of schedule, possibly because time lost over Jared's and Taylor's giggle fits and antics was over-estimated, and instead of 30 minutes, they have a full hour for lunch. Jared helps Taylor off her apple crate (which is much taller than Jensen's had been, thank you very much), and lopes toward Jensen with easy, loose stride. His face is still orangey with makeup, and his lips glisten from Taylor's lip gloss. Jensen starts walking, away from the crew setting up for the next scene, and Jared falls into step.

They round the corner and Jensen leans back against the wall, smiling up at Jared.

"What?"

"Taylor's makeup's all over your..." he pauses suggestively, "mouth."

Jared winces and dabs at his lips with his thumb.

The lip gloss must be sticky, because Jared doesn't manage to remove even a single layer off his mouth. Jensen just stands there laughing at him, not offering help. Jared tries rubbing with his hands but each time, his fingers come away stained and shiny and finally, he gives up, raises the hem of his t-shirt and wipes at his mouth with it.

Jensen flicks his gaze downward to stare at Jared's stomach for a second, then looks up at Jared's face, possibly smirking just a little.

Jared says defensively, "What? It was either that or the jacket sleeve, and they're going to wash the t-shirt after this scene, anyway."

"Or you could've used a tissue or something," Jensen points out.

Jared rolls his eyes at him, twisting his lips in an approximation of Sam's bitchface, and Jensen finds himself staring at Jared's mouth. Again. Not because it looks soft, and inviting, and well-kissed, but because there's still a shiny trace of lip gloss at the corner of it.

Jensen reaches out, wipes at the smear with his thumb and, unthinkingly, brings the thumb to his mouth, tasting chemical strawberries on his tongue, something familiar and foreign, all at once.

Jensen realises he's still staring at Jared's mouth when said mouth suddenly moves much closer. There's a hand on Jensen's neck, pulling his head forward, and Jared leans down easily and presses his lips to Jensen's; this time there are no embarrassing nose-squishing incidents.

Jared's mouth tastes like fake strawberries, like faint mint of the gum, and coffee he'd been sipping in-between takes. His hair feels cold and silky, because Jeannie tries to use very little product, for the 'naturally-geeky' look that actually works, and tendrils of it curl around Jensen's fingers when he twines his hand in it.

Jared rocks into him, that hip-shimmy he did with Taylor, and moves closer, plastering himself all along Jensen's front. The hot coil in Jensen's belly loosens, transforms into something else. Jensen brings his free hand up to Jared's hip, warming it on Jared's pants before sliding it up the t-shirt Jared's wearing. Sam's pants that Jared is wearing sit low on Jared's hips, even with the belt, so Jensen runs his fingers up the groove of Jared's spine, smiling when Jared shivers in reaction, and then brings his hand under the elastic of Jared's underwear, to press against the smooth patch of skin right at the swell of Jared's ass.

Jared makes a muffled noise, a gasp or a moan maybe, and catches Jensen's lower lip with his teeth, nipping and soothing with his tongue, and diving back in to try and see if he can reach Jensen's tonsils. One of his hands is massaging the back of Jensen's neck, the knuckles of the other rubbing along Jensen's jaw, scraping against the stubble. Jared's nose is cold where it touches Jensen's cheek, but his mouth is searing hot and absolutely addicting, and Jensen doesn't ever want to stop.

Jensen presses his thumb deeper into Jared's skin, making Jared jump and attempt to get closer, rocking against Jensen's hips and trying to crawl into him. He is making these happy little noises, and Jensen tugs on Jared's curls firmly, eliciting a gasp and a sharp nip for his efforts, and tilts Jared's head for a better angle.

Jensen's too busy licking at Jared's teeth and learning what the inside of Jared's mouth tastes like to bother about silly things like food, but then Jared's stomach growls, and Jared pulls away. Or, as far as he can, with Jensen still clutching at him. Jared's panting softly, little puffs of air teasing Jensen's cheekbone, and Jensen's suddenly at a loss for words.

Jared isn't. "Food now, more of this later?"

"Yeah," Jensen agrees and regretfully pulls his hand out of Jared's pants. The hand still tangled in Jared's hair has a tougher time letting go, but finally, it too releases its hold.

They put in a token effort into straightening their clothes, running hands through their hair, but there isn't much they can do for their kiss-swollen lips or stubble burn around Jared's mouth.

Jensen leans in for one last kiss, quick and casual but with promise of more to come. "Let's go."

There's a halo of sparkles underneath Jared's reddened bottom lip, left over lip gloss smeared by their kiss, but Jensen doesn't mention it.


End file.
